When Worlds Collide
by HallowsHunter3
Summary: when Gea recruits a powerful new ally, Hades responds by forming a special, inter-dimensional team to fight this new force.


**When Worlds Collide: a DP/ HoO crossover **

**Disclaimer:****this story is more than just Danny Phantom and Heroes of Olympus. It features many characters, and none of them belongs to me.**

Prologue 

Hades paced the floor standing in front of the Olympian Council. He knew that he had only one shot at convincing them that his plan would work. He also knew that he wasn't the most popular god ever and that the odds were stacked against him. However, he was determined to do this. "Olympian Council," he began "Gaea is awakening, and her army grows stronger by the minute. We must act before it is too late." Zeus glared at Hades. "Isn't it true," he growled "that some of this growth is your fault?" "True," Hades said sheepishly, while quickly glancing to the corner of the room where a hooded figure stood growing and shrinking in a seemingly endless cycle. "Due to a certain ah... mishap, Gaea's army is stronger than it ever has been. However, I am confident that my plan will be more than enough to fix this situation." Zeus grunted. "I know that news of Olympus may be scarce in the Underworld, and therefore you may be unaware, but we already have a plan. Our Machine, built by Hephaestus himself. It will stop Gaea's army and put Gaea back to sleep. It will…" "It will destroy all the mortals!" Hades snapped angrily. "So then put them in the Underworld. That's what it's there for, isn't it?" Zeus replied coldly. Hades seemed to swell to twice his normal size with fury. "The Underworld already has problems with population! Traffic to judgment is clogged, even with Daedalus constantly building new highways, and the Fields of Asphodel are spilling over!" "Just send them to the Ghost Zone." Zeus said indifferently. Hades laughed bitterly. "The Ghost Zone is out of my jurisdiction. I've been trying to get a residence in there for centuries, but the citizens of the Ghost Zone have attacked any settlement I put in there. You would know this if you'd get your lazy, arrogant butt off your throne from time to time and notice what's going on around you!" "Why you insolent little whelp!" Zeus cried "I oughta give you a taste of my lighting bolt just to…" "Oh I don't think so brother," Hades laughed, "You couldn't beat me if I were in a straightjacket!" "THAT'S IT!" Zeus roared. He leapt off his throne and a thunderbolt materialized in his hand. Hade's hands were enveloped by a black energy. Just as they were about to attack, Hera stepped between the two of them. "Now boys, let's not fight." She chided. "We need to work together if we want to survive. I think that we should go with Hade's plan." Zeus looked dumbfounded. "But-But…" he stammered. " I agree with Hera." Athena interrupted. "It is the only wise option." "But my machine!" Zeus interjected lamely, "It can be a… backup plan, just in case." Athena responded coolly. Zeus thought about it for a minute. "Oh, all right. Hades, carry on with your plan and when.. I mean if your plan fails we will use the Machine as planned. Court dismissed!" and with that, all the gods vanished except for Hades. The hooded figure walked up to him. "Are you sure," he said, without any preamble, "That this will work? There are still so many unknowns, even I do not know how this will work out, especially with what is at stake…" "I KNOW WHAT IS AT STAKE!" Hades roared. He struggled for a moment to regain his composure. "Do not think for a moment that because we are working together means that we are equals, Clockwork. I know exactly what's at stake, even more than you do." "I apologize, my lord," Clockwork replied, not sounding very apologetic at all, "However, I was merely thinking that your judgment might be clouded after the disappearance of…" A glare from Hades cut him off mid-sentence. "Never… speak… of… that." Hades hissed. "Of course, My Lord." A brief pause then, "What shall we do now?" Hades looked off into the distance and then replied "Assemble the team."

Chapter 1-A Fowl Experience

Disclaimer: if I really owned any of the mentioned characters/franchises, would I really be sitting here making up fanfiction?

AN: I know that this first part may seem familiar to Artemis Fowl Fans, but it is necessary for later.

Captain Holly Short felt the air whoosh past her face. She loved that feeling, the feeling of freedom that flying gave her. "Nice work." A voice in her head commented. However, this was not the first sign of madness but Foaly, the technological Centaur speaking through the comlink in her visor. "Those smugglers never knew what hit them." Holly occasionally helped out her old friend, the kleptomaniac dwarf Mulch Diggums from time to time, ever since he and Doodah Day had a falling out. This time she was stopping a particularly troublesome curry-smuggling ring. As she was racing towards Tara, a tiny blip of red light was in the corner of her visor. It was an E-Mail from Artemis. She opened it up. It said _Holly, I request your presence at Fowl Manor. It is urgent. Come alone._ Holly shuddered. It had been almost a year since they had their final battle with Opal, and Artemis had nearly… died. "Foaly," She began but the centaur, who had also seen the message interrupted. "Go Holly, I'll tell Commander Kelp that you're off completing the Ritual." Holly was grateful for the centaur. "Thanks! I owe you one!" She exclaimed before turning to zoom toward Dublin and Fowl Manor.

Artemis Fowl was, at that very moment riding a horse. He was dismounting and putting it back in its stable when Holly Short arrived. "Greetings, Holly. He said. "Hey Artemis," came the reply. "Where's Butler?" "He's in his new surveillance post. Ah there he is now!" Butler came walking up to them, but even from a distance, something was wrong. His eyes glowed gold and there was something…evil in his expression.


End file.
